Inscription
:Were you looking for the type of armor augments known as Inscriptions or the class lore from the RPG Inscriber? Inscription is a profession which will be introduced in the upcoming Wrath of the Lich King expansion. Inscription will allow players to augment the cooldown, damage, or mechanics (stun, knockback, DoT, HoT, etc.) of a spell. It will have two aspects: augmentation of abilities and spells with the creation of a new type of item ("scrolls", for example, from ink, parchment, and other reagents).http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=2&cId=3163178 Every player will get a new spell book page to which they can add six glyphs — currently, three major and three minor. A sub-skill called Millinghttp://wotlk.wowhead.com/?spell=51005 will accompany Inscription that will produce reagents (pigments) from herbs similar to how the Prospecting sub-skill of Jewelcrafting works. Inscribing abilities for other characters will involve the creation of Inscription-based scrolls which can be traded, bought, or sold at the auction house in the same manner as other items.http://pc.ign.com/articles/810/810723p2.html Scribes (aka inscribers) will also be able to create Vellum for enchanters to put their enchants on, this will enable enchanting scrolls to be traded, and sold on the auction house.http://wotlkwiki.info/index.php/Inscription#tab=General_Information Those who don't purchase the expansion will be able to use items created by an scribe. All players will be able to select Inscription as one of their two professions and level up to a skill level of 375 with it. Upon the release of , players who purchase and install the expansion will be able to continue leveling in Inscription and the other professions beyond 375. Official examples * Scribes will create Glyphs that allow players to modify their spells and abilities. ** Backstab could be enhanced to do more damage to stunned and incapacitated targets. ** Shadow Bolt could be enhanced to cost less mana. ** Frostbolt could be enhanced to do more damage, but remove the slowing effect. ** Swiftmend could be enhanced to not consume a Rejuvenation or Regrowth effect from the target. * Major glyphs will be effective in combat — adding damage over time or stun to a physical attack, for example — while minor glyphs will give convenient or cosmetic improvements, removing the need for some spell reagents.http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=1 Other Beta Examples: * Glyph of the Penguin (Mage) (Minor Glyph) - Your Polymorph: Sheep spell polymorphs the target into a penguin instead.http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?spell=58239 * Glyph of Wild Endurance (Druid) (Minor Glyph) - Empowers a Minor Glyph to increase the duration of your Mark of the Wild and Gift of the Wild spells by 30 min.http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?spell=53013 * Glyph of Natural Force (Druid) (Greater Glyph) - Empowers a Greater Glyph to avoid interruption caused by damage while casting your Wrath spells by 50%.http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?spell=52084 Gathering Profession As of the beta, Herbalism is the primary gathering profession for Inscription.http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=3 Notes * Glyphs can be sold at the Auction House.http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=3 * In the current beta and in the current PTR patch, inscription supplies can be purchased in any capital city. * Glyphs must be installed next to a Lexicon of Power. This is typically located near an Inscription Trainer. Trainers Inscription will be trainable at low levels like other Professions. ;Azeroth * Should be a trainer up to Artisan in each racial capital city. ;Northrend * in Dalaran above Crystalsong Forest * in Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra. * in Valgarde, Howling Fjord * in Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra * in Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord ;Outland * in Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula * in Thrallmar, Hellfire Peninsula Vendors ;Azeroth * Should be a supplier in each racial capital city. ;Northrend * in Dalaran above Crystalsong Forest * in Amber Ledge, Borean Tundra near the top of the tower ;Outland * in Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula * in Thrallmar, Hellfire Peninsula References External links Category:Inscription Category:Wrath of the Lich King